


Misplaced Suspicions

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ermelian of Kennan has a bone to pick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplaced Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Faleron at Goldenlake in March 2010.

“Good evening, Lady Knight.”

The unfamiliar voice startled Kel, and she straightened abruptly to stare at a pretty, petite lady who seemed very out of place in the mucky stables.

“Milady,” she said politely, bowing Yamani-style. “I’m afraid I don’t know your name...?”

“Ermelian,” the lady replied in a cool voice, her eyes level and hard as she gazed at her. “Ermelian of Kennan.”

“Ah,” Kel said, suddenly feeling awkward. “It’s nice to meet you, Lady Ermelian. Cleon has told me a lot about you.”

“I’m sure,” Ermelian said, lips curving upwards. 

She watched as Kel learned on the pitchfork, at a loss. “What brings you to the stables, milady?”

Instead of answering, Ermelian jerked her chin at her stomach. “When are you expecting?”

Protectively, Kel placed a calloused hand over the bulge of her pregnant belly. “Three months,” she said cautiously. “Why do you ask?”

“Simply curious. And do you know, I am even more curious about the fact that, six months ago, you and my husband went on a mission together?”

The implication was not lost on Kel. She bristled, but maintained a steady voice. “Six months ago, I went on a mission with twenty other knights, not to mention Third Company of the King’s Own. Your husband just happened to be among them.”

“Happened, indeed. Lady Knight, I don’t believe in coincidences.”

“That’s a pity, milady, as a coincidence is all it was.”

Ermelian leaned in. “If you have the baby,” she said, “and I see a speck of red in his hair—I will know, Keladry. And you will rue the day you crossed me.”

Kel thought of the baby inside her, seeing him grown, strong and dark and handsome, just like his father. She smiled serenely at the other woman. “That,” she said, “will not be a problem.”


End file.
